


Heartbeat Song

by KitKat404



Series: The Prom Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa Greene plays the violin, Canon-Typical Homophobia, F/F, F/M, Fluffy baby lesbians, Gay Rights, Kaylee and Shelby are good friends, Not Canon Compliant, Not everyone is homophobic, Soulmate AU, We need more Greenlan soulmate AUs, fight me, kind of, not really - Freeform, sort of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: The Prom soulmate AU nobody asked for but you're getting anyways.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Series: The Prom Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124507
Comments: 43
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is combining two separate soulmate AUs into one because I feel really sappy right now.
> 
> The first is the idea of the heart song, which is basically just something I stole from Happy Feet. Everyone has a song in their head that only they and one other person can hear, thus connecting those two people as soulmates. You need your soulmate to help you finish your heart song, one person has part of it and the other has the rest.
> 
> The second AU is loosely inspired by Soul Pulse on Youtube by Cross-Connect Cosplay. I say loosely because I expanded on it a little. Everyone has a glowing heart that flashes different colors at different beats based on how you feel about a person. For example, Alyssa's heart flashes green at a slightly faster than normal beat when she's around her mother. Green means familial love and the faster beat means she feels a bit on edge or anxious. Another example would be Emma's heart flashing yellow at a slower pace around Greg. Yellow means platonic love and the slow pace means she feels at ease around him. These hearts can be seen by everyone at all times, they're like personal mood rings for relationships. The feelings develop over time, someone may start out with a simple attraction that can turn to passionate love and _then_ moves to soulmates, often people only flash gold after completing their heart song.
> 
> The reason I connected the two AUs is because I think they could work well together. The color pulses could beat to the rhythm of the heart song, and the different colors can lead people closer to their soulmates.

People have had soulmates for as long as that's been a meaningful concept. The idea that everyone has a song in their head that nobody else can hear save for one person, is such a desired thing. Everyone wants to meet that one person that makes their heart beat gold and fills in the missing lyrics. Even people like Emma, who many say can't have a soulmate just because she's a lesbian. Emma rolls her eyes at the people of her little Indiana town, not even bothering to explain the history of same-sex soulmates that goes back centuries. Nobody cares. All they care about is the Bible, and what God says.

It's exhausting, trying to just exist sometimes.

Emma has had a song in her heart for as long as she could remember. She knows that she's the one with most of the song; Emma has a verse and two choruses, all she needs is one more chorus and another verse and a bridge. The lyrics fill her head in the quiet moments when she can allow herself to slip away and daydream for a little while, picturing what it would be like to meet the one girl who has the missing puzzle pieces.

_"I don't want to start a riot_

_I don't want to blaze a trail_

_I don't want to be a symbol or cautionary tale_

_I don't want to be a scapegoat_

_For people to oppose_

_What I want is simple_

_As far as wanting goes"_

Alyssa knows that she is missing something. She has since she was little. Some kids would talk about the large bits of songs in their heads, where Alyssa barely had a verse and a bridge and maybe a chorus. The song was about dancing, and it had pushed her to start dancing, in the hope that maybe that's how she and her soulmate would meet. She would allow herself to get lost in the music, her heart thrumming to the rhythm as her feet carried her across the floor.

Over the more recent years, Alyssa had slowly come to the realization that she wasn't normal. Her heart tended to pulse faster when she looked at the other girls in her classes, flashing light blues and soft pinks where boys gave her icky oranges and even in some cases darker blues. It had taken her a while to fully realize why it was happening, much of that realization came from one Emma Nolan. Emma is the only out Lesbian in the entire town of Edgewater, Indiana, though Alyssa knows for a fact she isn't the only lesbian, period.

How does Alyssa know?

Because she is one.

Alyssa Greene is a lesbian, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. She's also captain of the debate team, president of the student council, on the varsity cheer squad, and a violin in the orchestra. She is many things, though none could be so defining as that of her sexuality. If anyone knew that Alyssa was gay, she would be finished. Ostracized, outcasted, kicked to the curb by everyone she cares about. Her mom would flip, maybe even throw her out like Emma's parents did, and unlike Emma, Alyssa had nowhere else to go. Her dad had left a long time ago, and the entirety of her extended family was just as homophobic, if not more so than her mother.

But even so, Alyssa couldn't help that girls made her heart pulse in a way boys just couldn't. And it was a wonderful feeling.

A feeling that hit Alyssa square in the chest one Wednesday morning.

Alyssa was walking to class with Kaylee and Shelby, two of her friends on the cheer squad. They were approaching Shelby's locker so she could put some of her books away, Kaylee chatting her ear off all the while, and Alyssa quickly became disinterested. All Kaylee and Shelby seemed to want to talk about was boys and soulmates, which Alyssa couldn't really participate in what with her current situation. Her eyes began to wander further down the hall. Her gaze caught on a head of unruly blonde hair, and Alyssa's heart stuttered.

She had seen Emma around in the halls but had never allowed her gaze to linger, but now, she couldn't help it.

Emma stands at her locker, flanked by her cousin Greg, the two talking animatedly about something Alyssa is too far away to hear. Greg must have said something really funny because all of a sudden Emma is throwing her head back and _laughing_ and Alyssa doesn't think she's ever seen Emma Nolan smile that big before but it is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Alyssa's stomach flutters and she can practically hear her heart pounding, and Kaylee and Shelby must too because they turn to look at her. Alyssa isn't even really paying attention, just watching the Nolan cousins interact. Emma smacks Greg in the shoulder and he walks away chuckling, the blonde-haired girl reaching into her locker to grab a book. Alyssa just keeps staring, not even aware of her heart flashing bright pink, the rapid pulses making it all the more obvious.

Kaylee and Shelby look at each other and then back to Alyssa. Shelby follows the violinist's gaze down the hallway, trying to figure out just who is making her friend's heart pound like this. And then her eyes lock onto Emma, the younger Nolan completely oblivious to everything around her as she hums under her breath and tries to sort her things out.

This doesn't last long though, it seems like the girl can tell when she's being watched because her head lifts and Emma is suddenly looking their way. Kaylee and Shelby quickly turn and act like nothing is out of the ordinary, but Alyssa is frozen, a deer in headlights after she's been caught staring. Emma's cheeks flush and now her heart is pulsing pink too, fluttering softly over her chest. She throws Alyssa a smile from across the corridor, one that the cheerleader bashfully returns, and then the blonde is picking up her guitar, shrugging on her backpack, and sauntering down the hallway after her cousin, short curls bouncing.

Alyssa leans back slightly against the lockers, her heart still stuttering out pink pulses even as she tries to breathe. It's only now that Alyssa remembers where she is and who she's with. The curly-haired girl whips around to find Shelby with a calculating look on her face and Kaylee watching her with suspicion. Dread settles in her stomach as she realizes that she may have just blown her cover completely.

Shelby looks between the two of them and rolls her eyes, grabbing each girl by the wrist and dragging them into the empty choir room across the hall. She shuts the door and points them each towards a chair.

"Okay, Alyssa what _hell_ was that?"

Alyssa flinched and it was only then that Shelby took a good look at her friend and realized just how much this situation was affecting her. Alyssa was trembling, her face pale, eyes wide in panic and shining with unshed tears. Now Shelby just felt bad, here she was yelling at Alyssa while the poor girl looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. Shelby made an effort to soften her voice.

"Do you mind explaining what just happened out in that hallway?"

Kaylee was just staring at Alyssa, the shorter girl hadn't said anything since they came in here, and she appeared deep in thought. Alyssa's heart was pulsing orange, racing even faster than it had been when it was pink.

Alyssa took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart, the color remained bright orange, but the pulses weren't as frequent. Shelby took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Alyssa, kneeling down and taking the girl's shaking hands.

"Alyssa, Are you gay?"

Shelby's heart broke a little at the panicked expression on her friend's face, the tears that filled her eyes as she nodded and bowed her head in shame.

Kaylee hugs her before Shelby can, wrapping Alyssa in a tight hug as she begins to sob. Shelby quickly joins them, hugging Alyssa from the back since Kaylee has her front covered, and places her hands over Alyssa's from where they clutch at Kaylee's shoulders. The three hold each other for a moment, letting Alyssa cry until she can't anymore.

Nobody speaks, at least not yet, as Alyssa composes herself and wipes at her eyes. Shelby digs into her bag and pulls out a tissue, handing it to her distraught friend so she can dry her tears. Kaylee is the one to break the silence.

"You like Emma, don't you?"

Alyssa nods again, placing a hand over her heart as it starts glowing pink again, though Shelby notices that the pink is distinctly more purple than last time. She's avoiding both of their gazes, her eyes fixated on the stitching of her skirt.

"You know that's okay, right? We don't care if you're gay Alyssa, you're our friend. And if you like Emma then good for you, I've seen the way that girl looks at you, her heart turns fuschia, it's honestly kind of adorable."

Alyssa giggles at that, and her heart finally goes from pink to a soft baby blue. Shelby squeezes her shoulder and the three smile at each other just as the warning bell rings. Kaylee high tails it out of the room in the hopes of not being late to gym, and Shelby and Alyssa hurry off to Spanish and history respectively.

Kaylee and Shelby made a silent vow that day; to protect Alyssa no matter what, and to help her win a certain blonde-haired guitarist's affection. The second part probably wouldn't be that difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Kaylee and Shelby are the only ones that noticed Alyssa gay panicking is nothing short of a miracle, but that luck doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I'm splitting a plot line over multiple chapters, we'll see how it goes!

The fact that nobody else seemed to take note of Alyssa's little display in the hall that morning is a stroke of pure luck, but it seems that luck has now run out.

Alyssa walks into chemistry that afternoon to find the new seating chart posted on the board. Scanning for her name, Alyssa's stomach does a somersault. She has to sit with Emma. Great.

She passes Shelby on her way to her assigned table towards the back of the classroom, the tall cheerleader having been paired with Carrie. She gives Alyssa a worried look, her eyes flicking over to Emma, who has her nose shoved in a book. Alyssa just shrugs nervously and makes her way back to the table.

Emma is so engrossed in her book that she doesn't even react as Alyssa sets her things down on their table, hanging her bag on the back of the only empty chair. Alyssa takes a moment to study the book, Emma's hand is blocking a good portion of the cover, but she can make out the title taking up most of the available space, written in loopy gold font. The area around it is dark, a greenish-blue with darker and lighter tones scattering over the paperback.

"Whatcha reading?"

Her voice makes Emma jump, slamming the book shut in her hands. Her blonde curls whip around with her head as it snaps in Alyssa's direction. The musician looks thoroughly startled, hair mussed and glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. Alyssa's heart stutters as it promptly turns pink. 

Emma's confusion turns to surprise as she quickly adjusts her glasses and marks her page. Alyssa smiles sheepishly, feeling her heart flutter as Emma's own heart turns from it's mellow white to bright pink. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Alyssa can feel her cheeks heating up, her whole face is probably bright red by now. "You seemed really invested in your book, I thought it might be good."

Emma nodded a little dazed. "Um, yeah. It's called 'Of Fire and Stars' by Audrey Coulthurst. It's really good, I've actually read it twice before because I like it so much."

Alyssa nods thoughtfully, trying in vain to calm her racing heart. She continues to set up their station as the late kids start trickling into the room. Mr. Fredrickson is still setting up for their lesson, Alyssa finds herself turning to Emma to continue their conversation.

Emma has put her book away and is now getting out her materials for the class. When she sees Alyssa watching her, she pauses her task and smiles shyly. Alyssa smiles back, not really sure what to say.

"So, uh, are you excited to be partners for the quarter?"

Even to herself, Alyssa sounds awkward, and Emma chuckles softly. "I am actually, you're one of the smartest kids in our class, so it's nice to have someone who I know is going to actually help and participate in the experiments instead of just letting me carry the team."

Alyssa laughs at that, somehow managing to gather enough courage to brush some errant curls away from Emma's face, the blonde blushes all the way to the tips of her ears.

"Well, I have to warn you that I'm not the best at chemistry, but I can promise you that I'll try my hardest to not screw anything up."

Emma smirks, a mischievous twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Alyssa Greene not being good at something? What a scandal."

Emma puts a hand to her chest, feigning shock, and Alyssa giggles. Just like that, the ice is broken. The sheer amount of dry wit and sarcasm in Emma's exclamation catches the brunette off guard. This is a side of Emma that she's never experienced before, but it's certainly a welcome change from the shy, awkward girl from a couple minutes ago.

Alyssa is about to fire back her own sharp remark, but Mr. Fredrickson has finally stopped wrestling with the projector and calls for the class's attention. Emma and Alyssa spend the rest of the class period whispering back and forth and struggling to stay on task with the lab they are supposed to be working on, getting too caught up in a blossoming friendship to really get anything done.

As the pair are packing up, Emma taps Alyssa on the shoulder, the shorter girls turn to her, and Emma looks a bit nervous. The blonde holds out her book towards Alyssa.

"You seemed interested earlier, and Of Fire and Stars is near to impossible to come by around here. I had to order it online. So, if you wanted, you could maybe borrow it if you really wanted to give it a read?"

Alyssa is taken aback for a moment, but then she smiles softly, taking the paperback from Emma and holding it almost reverently.

"Really?"

"Of course. As I said, I've already read it twice. I don't mind."

The cheerleader grins, her heart glowing bright magenta. Emma's heart rushes to match her, and now they're just smiling dopily at each other, oblivious to the world around them until the bell rings and brings the two girls back.

The two part ways with a friendly wave, and Shelby latches onto Alyssa's side as they head to math.

"You two seemed like you were getting along pretty well."

Shelby is smirking now, and Alyssa rolls her eyes, whacking her teammate with her newly acquired book. She holds it close as they walk, and Shelby studies it calculatingly.

"What is that?"

"it's a book."

"Well yeah I can see that, but what book is it?"

"I don't really know yet, I haven't read it. Emma gave it to me. She was reading it when I got to class and she saw that I was interested. Apparently, it's practically impossible to get in Edgewater so she's letting me borrow it."

Shelby nods thoughtfully, looking back at the cover but struggling to read it.

"What's it called?"

"Of Fire and Stars."

Shelby stops abruptly, and Alyssa has to backtrack to stay in line with her.

"Of Fire and Stars?"

"Yeah? Have you heard of it?"

"Yes actually. I found it at a bookstore in NYC, remember when my dad took me over the summer?"

"Oh yeah."

Shelby lowers her voice as if telling a huge secret. "It was in the LGBTQ fiction section."

This makes Alyssa pause, glancing down at the book in her arms with a new light.

"Oh."

Honestly, it makes sense. What Emma said about it being hard to find in Edgewater would absolutely apply to a book with gay characters, and Emma being a lesbian herself would explain why she went through all the trouble of getting it. Alyssa holds the book a bit tighter, as if trying to protect it.

"Cool. Let's get to math."

Shelby nods, and the two keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third installment to this, maybe even a fourth if I'm lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peanut Brittle and Band Closets, the foundations of any good relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 3! Thank you guys for reading the first 2 and if you've stuck around for this one, thanks for coming back!

Over the next few weeks, Emma and Alyssa slowly start to become friends. Alyssa manages to prove just how bad she is at chemistry a week after the two girls get partnered together. It was a fairly simple lab and yet she still managed to screw it up so badly. All they were doing was making peanut brittle, that's it, that was the whole point of the assignment. One minute she's turning on the burner to melt some ingredients and Emma turns away for a second to read the directions again, there's a loud _BANG!_ And all of a sudden, both girls are covered in half-melted peanut brittle.

They had just stared at each other in complete shock, Emma with a glob of the stuff stuck in her hair, Alyssa's clothes completely ruined. There was a moment of complete silence in the room before someone busted out laughing.

It was Emma.

Alyssa follows swiftly after her, snorting quietly before slowly dissolving into giggles and then into full-blown belly laughter. The pair had to lean on each other they were laughing so hard.

Other kids started laughing too, seeing as nobody was hurt. Alyssa reached up, trying in vain to pull the peanut brittle from Emma's hair. Mr. Fredrickson was trying to restore order and sent Emma and Alyssa to the bathroom to try and clean up.

The girls stumbled out of the room, clutching each other tightly as they tried to navigate to the nearest restroom.

With some water and a bit of brute-forcing, they managed to get the brittle out of Emma's curls, but there was little hope for Alyssa's clothes. The cheerleader was prepared to have to get her uniform from her locker and just wear that for the rest of the day. But Emma seemed to have a better idea.

"Follow me."

Emma took Alyssa by the wrist and started tugging her down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They rounded many corners before finally coming to a stop in front of an unassuming door in the music hallway, which was practically deserted since the recent art cuts.

Emma pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a dark room.

Alyssa eyed the space warily, she trusted Emma, but this looked incredibly suspicious. "So this is where you kill me and hide my body."

Emma snorted into her fist as she walked into the cramped space, feeling around for a small cord hanging from the ceiling. She gave a sharp tug and a light turned on with a soft click. 

The light revealed the space to be a storage closet of some sort, filled with boxes lining the walls, old instruments and uniforms hung haphazardly on hooks, music stands piled in one cluttered corner.

"What is this place?"

Emma turns and eyes her only a little nervously, her heart looks like it's pounding, and it makes Alyssa feel a little more at ease to see that the pink glow she always seems to have is still there.

"It's the old band closet, they stopped using it a few years ago and everyone seems to have forgotten about it. I actually have to thank principle Hawkins for this, he's the one who gave me the key. Some kids took things a bit too far one day and I ended up having a panic attack. He showed me how to get to this part of the building and told me that if I ever needed a place to be alone to just breathe I could come here."

As she's talking, the blonde makes her way across the small space, digging in one of the crates and pulling out what looks to be a bundle of fabric.

"When kids started dumping shit on me in the cafeteria at lunch and putting things in my locker, I started keeping spare clothes in here in case I needed them. Now seems like a pretty good time to get them out."

Emma walks closer and Alyssa realizes that the bundle of fabric is actually a hoodie and a pair of clean leggings. Alyssa takes them, feeling a little dazed. Emma shuts the door behind her and guides Alyssa to one corner of the room.

"You go ahead and change over here, I'll be in the other corner doing the same."

With that, Emma turns her back to the violinist and walks back over to the crate, pulling out a flannel button-down and a new t-shirt. Alyssa turns away when she sees Emma grasping the hem of her ruined shirt.

The two girls change in silence, and Alyssa takes that time to mull over the situation. Many thoughts and emotions are running through her right now. Anger that her classmates are so cruel to Emma, guilt for the fact that she's never done anything about it, gratitude towards Emma for being so kind to her, lending her clothes so she doesn't have to walk around the rest of the day covered in peanut brittle. Without her consent, her heart starts pulsing bright purple. It catches Alyssa off guard, but she can't be too surprised. She's known for a while that she had feelings for Emma, and ever since the two started interacting with each other, those feelings have only grown more intense. All the same, the idea of feeling this way about someone else, let alone another girl, is absolutely terrifying.

Alyssa slips the hoodie over her head and turns around. Emma is folding up her dirty clothes, dressed in fresh jeans and the t-shirt and flannel. Alyssa picks up her ruined outfit and starts folding it too. Her movement makes Emma look up, and when the two make eye contact, Alyssa freezes. Emma sees her heart, flashing purple and sticking out like a sore thumb in the dim closet. What takes Alyssa by surprise is Emma's own heart turning a soft purple at the sight of her. 

Alyssa wants to break the silence somehow, so she blurts out the first question that comes to mind.

"So, is this where you come at lunch?"

Emma looks confused, "Huh?"

"I've noticed that you haven't been in the cafeteria for lunch in a while, I was wondering where you've been going."

"You-you noticed I was gone?"

"Well, yeah."

Emma studies her, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Um...Yeah. I've been coming here for lunch for weeks now."

She's quiet for a beat, and Emma takes a chance.

"If you wanted, you could join me? Like, we could eat in here together? It gets kinda lonely, but I'm safe here. It would be nice to have some company."

It's Alyssa's turn to be surprised, but her face breaks out into a grin.

"Absolutely! I would love to."

Emma smiles, this time a little more confident.

"Awesome. I'll uh, see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure!"

And so that became their routine, two days out of five Alyssa would give an excuse to the lunch table about having to tutor someone in the library, and would instead head to the band closet where Emma was waiting for her. Emma started leaving the door unlocked so Alyssa could get in, and the two girls would sit and eat together, talking and laughing. It was the highlight of both of their weeks. Kaylee and Shelby would give Alyssa knowing looks whenever she got up to leave, and every time Alyssa was reminded of how grateful she was to have friends like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a surprise for all of you, you'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say when you meet your soulmate, the world stands still. It's strange to think that you don't really believe it until it actually happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update? In my fanfiction? More likely than you think.

Alyssa is on her way to the library in the hopes of getting some studying done during lunch when she hears it. Faintly at first, but slowly getting louder the closer she gets to the end of the hallway. Alyssa stops in front of the old band closet. The door is shut, but she can hear music coming from the other side. Music she recognizes.

Even from outside the girl's voice is beautiful, soft and clear and strong. The verse merges into a chorus and Alyssa's heart pulses, the soft pinks she had been carrying with her blending into purple. Her pulse is racing as the song nears the end of its chorus.

_"No one can convince us we were wrong_

_All it takes is you and me_

_And a song"_

With a slightly hesitant hand, Alyssa grips the doorknob firmly and twists it.

Stepping into the closet, Alyssa is immediately greeted with darkness, there is hardly any light in the room especially compared to the fluorescents of the hallway. Sitting on a crate in the middle of the room is the infamous singer, who stops and turns at the sound of the door opening.

Alyssa freezes.

Of all the people she could think of to be her soulmate, she never would have hoped for Emma Nolan.

Yet here she is. Loose blonde curls framing her face, glasses reflecting the dim light, looking adorably confused and surprised.

Alyssa doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing. She just sings.

_"I don't need a big production_

_Streamers hanging in the air_

_I don't need to spend the night with confetti in my hair"_

Emma's confusion turns to shock, and maybe a hint of excitement. Her heart is pounding, washing the area around it with a bright purple glow. Alyssa takes this as encouragement and keeps singing the only song that has never left her heart.

_"I don't need a room of people that I don't really know"_

Emma jumps in with a line of her own.

_"I just want to hold you"_

This is the moment of truth, whether Alyssa was completely wrong about this or if what she hopes is true is genuinely real.

They harmonize.

_"And never let you go"_

It's real. Emma Nolan is her soulmate. The girls keep singing as their hearts begin flashing every color of the rainbow, over and over, never settling as they breeze through another chorus.

Alyssa's grin is practically splitting her face as she carries the bridge.

_"Two people swaying slowly_

_Nothing more and nothing less_

_Why anybody fears that is anybody's guess"_

They soar into a final chorus, belting at the top of their lungs as the music crescendos.

_"I just want to dance with you_

_Let the whole world melt away_

_I just want to dance with you_

_Who cares what other people say?_

_And when we're through No one can convince us we were wrong_

_All it takes is you and me_

_And a song"_

Their hearts flash rainbow one last time and finally settle on gold as the last note rings out.

Silence follows as the two take each other in. Alyssa slowly walks further into the room, letting the door click shut behind her. Taking a seat on the crate beside Emma, the cheerleader can't help but laugh. What starts as soft giggles turns into full belly laughter and Emma joins her. The two lean on each other as they try to regain control of themselves. The breathless sighs that remain of their laughter make way for giddy grins. Alyssa decides she should probably say something soon before the silence turns awkward. Though something tells her even if she stayed quiet, it wouldn't.

"Wow," She laughs again, and Emma chuckles right along with her.

"Wow," The blonde agrees.

"Of all people, I never would have guessed you. Hoped for absolutely, but I never allowed myself to dare imagine it could be a possibility."

Emma nods her head to Alyssa's words, "I always felt a little guilty for dreaming that I might have a chance, I always thought you were straight."

Alyssa laughs much louder this time, shaking her head.

"Oh god no! I'm the farthest thing from straight."

"Good." Emma giggles again.

The guitarist reaches out hesitantly, looking to Alyssa as if she's asking for permission. The brunette reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together tightly, running her thumb over the back of Emma's palm.

"So...Soulmates, huh?"

"Seems that way."

Emma studies Alyssa's expression, trying to find a crack in her exterior that might prove that she's faking her joy. But there is none. Alyssa is truly happy to have Emma as her soulmate. It's unclear who moves first, but suddenly the two are locking lips, and Emma's mind goes blank. Alyssa's hands are wound into Emma's hair, the blonde keeping one hand on her cheek and placing the other low on her back, pulling the brunette closer to deepen the kiss. They pull away breathless, grinning broadly. Emma bumps their foreheads together, kissing Alyssa on the nose. Their hearts are pulsing bright gold, the light illuminating the dark space around them.

Alyssa stands up then, still holding Emma's hand and tugging the girl up with her. Emma picks up her backpack and they walk out of the band closet together, humming along to the now completed song in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I did a double update, I have so many drafts already prepared to be published, I've just been trying to space them out. Consider this my way of ringing in the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa has always been there when Kaylee and Shelby needed to rant about their crushes, now it's time for them to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa calls for an emergency sleepover. That's it. That's the chapter.

Alyssa paced across her room, back and forth back and forth, wringing her hands as her heart raced. The minute hand ticked closer and closer to 5:30, moving so unbelievably slow that Alyssa wanted to punch her clock and rip her hair out by the root.

Finally, it hit 5:25 and Alyssa grabbed her overnight bag from where it rested on her bed, and she's about to dash out of her room when something catches her eye.

The small paperback with the dark cover and gold writing has been sat, untouched on her desk since she brought it home. Having been too busy with everything else going on in her life combined with having to intermittently hide the book to avoid her mother finding it meant that Alyssa hadn't had a chance to read it yet. This is probably the best time for her to get started. Plus, if she takes it with her, there's no way in hell her mom can find it.

With only the barest hint of hesitation, Alyssa stuffs the book into her bag and makes a dash for the stairs. Her mom is in the living room when she comes down, and Alyssa talks as she's shoving her feet into a pair of sneakers.

"Mom, Shelby is gonna be here any minute. I should be back sometime around 8:00 am tomorrow. Mr. Gonzales is making us breakfast."

Mrs. Greene nods, "And you're having dinner there?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone else going to be there?"

"Just Kaylee. It'll be the three of us plus Shelby's dad."

"Alright. Have fun, honey."

"I will, mom."

As if on cue, Alyssa hears the distinct honk of Shelby's car horn. She gives her mom one last wave and then she's out the door, hoisting her overnight bag higher onto her shoulder as Alyssa travels the short distance down her driveway. Kaylee waves at her from the passenger seat and Alyssa opens the door to the back seat.

Alyssa drops her bag on top of Kaylee's on the seat next to her, buckling in after shutting the door. Shelby puts the car into drive and then they're pulling away from Alyssa's house. Kaylee opens her phone and starts up a Spotify playlist she made specifically for when the three of them are together, and Alyssa allows herself a moment of peace as they drive to Shelby's house.

Kaylee rounds the back of the car to grab her bag, allowing Alyssa to grab hers and get out before she does so. Shelby leads them inside, and both girls say hello to Mr. Gonzales on their way up to Shelby's room.

Nobody speaks as Kaylee and Alyssa set out their things, making beds for themselves on the floor while Shelby grabs snacks for later. When the taller cheerleader comes back upstairs, she finds Kaylee already changing into her pajamas. Alyssa is making some sort of nest to sleep in that Shelby can't even begin to understand the logistics of. Kaylee helps Shelby arrange the snacks and set up Netflix for after dinner while Alyssa changes, and Shelby quickly does the same.

The silence is awkward, and as she has had to do many times, Shelby is the one to break it.

"Alyssa? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Alyssa looks up from where she had been staring at her lap, lost in thought.

"You're the one who called this emergency sleepover, what's the emergency?"

Kaylee watches her for an answer, and Alyssa's heart flashes back and forth between the light blue that matches Kaylee and Shelby and orange. She fidgets uncomfortably, looking extremely nervous all of a sudden. Kaylee scoots closer to her, offering a hand to hold. Alyssa takes it gratefully, squeezing just a bit too tightly. Shelby gets off of her bed, coming over to sit in Alyssa's little nest, wrapping an arm around the debate captain as she takes a deep breath.

"I found my soulmate."

Kaylee and Shelby are silent for a beat, dumbstruck looks on their faces. Of all the things Alyssa could've said, that was the last thing they expected. But shock subsided for pure excitement and all of a sudden they were both talking over each other, going a mile a minute and not letting Alyssa get a word in.

"Who is she?"

"What's her name?"

"What does she look like?"

"How did you find out?"

"How long have you known?"

"When did this happen?"

"Do we know her?"

Alyssa scuttled backward, trying to distance herself from the onslaught of questions. This shut her teammates up quickly, seeing the panic on her face. Shelby put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, worried by the bright orange her heart was flashing.

"Sorry." Kaylee murmurs.

Shelby guides Alyssa back to her spot, allowing the girl to calm her breathing before speaking.

"Why don't you just tell us her name to start with?"

Alyssa nods, and her heart starts flashing gold. Kaylee grins at the sight of it, scooting closer and leaning in in anticipation. Alyssa takes a deep breath, looking between Kaylee and Shelby as a small smile creeps onto her face.

"It's Emma."

Stunned silence follows this statement, Kaylee and Shelby staring in shock.

"You're joking."

Alyssa shakes her head at Shelby, "I'm not. She's my soulmate, I know my whole song. Would my heart be gold right now if I were lying?"

Shelby looks at Alyssa's heart and then back to her face, repeating the motion several times before she can form a coherent sentence.

"Holy shit!"

This snaps Kaylee out of her trance, and the shorter girl squeals and promptly tackles Alyssa into the blankets. Alyssa laughs, wrapping her arms around Kaylee as her grin widens till it's practically splitting her face. They both wheeze as Shelby flops her entire body weight on top of them, and the three dark-haired girls form a cuddle pile with Alyssa on the bottom.

They lay like that for a couple minutes before anyone breaks the silence.

"I can't believe this," Kaylee says, a dash of awe in her voice.

"To think that you would be the one to find your soulmate first," Shelby adds.

"So, just to be clear, we are talking about Emma _Nolan_ , right? Like, this isn't some other random Emma, is it? Cus if it was that would be really awkward."

Alyssa and Shelby both bust out laughing at that, Kaylee joining in a moment later.

"Yes," Alyssa confirms, "my soulmate is Emma Nolan, Kaylee."

"Okay, good." Kaylee nods decisively.

Alyssa sighs happily, her heart beating slowly, contentedly, shiny gold and looking like a mini sun on her chest.

"Do you wanna know how it happened?"

Kaylee and Shelby shoot straight up, tugging Alyssa with them as fervent 'yes's spill from their mouths. Alyssa laughs again, her heart flashing back and forth between gold and light blue. She tells the whole story from start to finish, from when she first heard the music right up until she and Emma left the closet. Kaylee and Shelby are great listeners, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' and 'awing' at all the right points, squealing and giggling as Alyssa gushes about everything _Emma_.

It strikes Alyssa as so incredibly _normal,_ she's never been able to gush about her crushes to her best friends before. But Kaylee and Shelby are excited, not disgusted. They ask questions and let her tell as many stories as she wants, even asking Alyssa to educate them a bit more on the gay community so they can understand better.

By the time Mr. Gonzales calls them down for dinner, the three cheerleaders have hearts pulsing bright baby blue, Alyssa's flashing to gold every now and again. If Shelby's dad notices, he says nothing, but he gives Alyssa a proud smile.

Mr. Gonzales has been a father figure in Alyssa's life ever since her dad left, her and Shelby having been close since elementary school. He's the same way with Kaylee whenever her own parents get to be too overbearing. Seeing him so proud of her makes Alyssa's heart flash green and Shelby encourages her to tell him about Emma. 

So she does. And Mr. Gonzales listens as well as Kaylee and Shelby did, taking in her story with joyful smiles and encouraging nods. By the time she's done, Alyssa's heart is pulsing gold and her cheeks are flushed pink with pure elation. Mr. Gonzales pats her on the shoulder and tells her she should invite Emma to a sleepover sometime. Shelby and Kaylee quickly agree, shouting their wishes to get to know their best friend's soulmate.

Alyssa feels her heart swell with love for the little family she has made for herself, and she agrees to invite Emma over.

"But only if she wants to," Alyssa adds, "if she's not comfortable with it then I'm not going to make her."

"Of course," Shelby agrees, Kaylee nodding along with her, "We wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. But make sure she knows she's welcome if she wants to join us one night."

Alyssa shoots a quick text off to Emma, letting her know that telling Kaylee and Shelby went well and that they want her to join them for a sleepover sometime. Emma texts her back with congratulations and a maybe on the sleepover, which Alyssa is perfectly happy with.

The rest of the night is spent watching Netflix, and at one point Shelby suggests Alyssa read the book Emma gave her, at which point they switch to that instead. By the time midnight rolls around, they're already almost halfway done with 'Of Fire and Stars,' and Alyssa is hooked.

They don't get to sleep until around two am, and Alyssa almost forgets to set her alarm she's so tired. But she's happy, something she's been feeling a lot more recently. It's a nice feeling, one that she hopes will stay a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gay panicking over Emma is my new aesthetic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend of mostly avoiding her mother, Alyssa returns to school and prepares to have to come out to her peers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, the reason Emma and Alyssa are coming out so quickly is due to the soulmate hearts. Whenever they look at or think of each other, their hearts turn gold, something everyone else can see. They sit together in chemistry, meaning they will have to talk to and interact with each other for an entire class period. It's not possible to hide the fact that they are soulmates, so they try their best to own it together. I hope that makes sense.

Come Monday, Alyssa is at a loss for what to do. She's not out to her mom, or to anyone except Emma, Kaylee, and Shelby (and Shelby's dad) but there isn't much she can do. Emma and Alyssa are lab partners in chemistry, they have to sit and work together every day. There's no way to hide the fact that the two are soulmates, especially considering the mere thought of Emma makes Alyssa's heart go gold.

So Alyssa resigns herself to the fact that people are just going to know. Her only hope is that her closest friends will understand, or at least try to. 

She meets Emma in the band closet during lunch, and Emma holds her tight as she tries to settle her racing heart. Alyssa has only had a handful of panic attacks in her life, but this is probably one of the worst she's ever had. 

Emma seems to understand her fear, telling Alyssa many times that she doesn't have to do this (even though they both know they don't really have much choice), but Alyssa assures her that she wants to. And she does.

Alyssa doesn't want to hide the fact that she has a soulmate, that it's _Emma._ But she's also seen how their peers treated Emma when she came out, and the idea of that treatment being directed towards her is terrifying. At least she'll have Emma to endure it with her.

They spend the rest of lunch trading soft kisses and uplifting words, building each other's courage before they have to face the masses together.

To say Alyssa Greene and Emma Nolan walking into seventh period chemistry with glowing golden hearts was a shock would be an understatement. Heads turned as the two walked to their seats, holding hands until they stopped to remove their bags. Alyssa linked their hands again as soon as the two girls were seated, and they talked quietly, not even noticing all the attention their entrance had grabbed. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Shelby, who watched the couple with a proud smile. Mr. Fredrickson managed to get the class under control eventually, though he could be seen sneaking glances at Emma and Alyssa's table as much as the other students.

By the time class ended, it seemed like word had already spread, people stopped and stared in the hallways, many sending them looks of shock or disgust, pointing and whispering to each other as Emma and Alyssa headed to their lockers.

The crowds of students seemed to part before them, and Shelby had no problem attaching herself to Alyssa's side as she and Emma stopped at the blonde's locker. She flickered her gaze back and forth between the couple, looking for any sign that something was wrong. 

For the most part, Alyssa just seemed uncomfortable with the number of stares they were attracting. Emma made quick work of sorting out her things and then the three moved on to Alyssa's locker further down the hall.

It was at this moment that Kaylee came rushing down the hallway, nearly crashing into the two girls at Alyssa's locker in her hurry. Kevin was hot on her heel, panting slightly in his effort to keep up.

Kaylee took a moment to look at Alyssa, trying to gauge how her friend was doing. Alyssa seemed okay for the most part, and Kaylee turned to Shelby, launching into some story from one of her other classes that Alyssa didn't really care to pay attention to. Her focus was on Kevin.

The taller boy watched her for a moment, and Emma came up to take Alyssa's hand, giving a light squeeze for strength. Alyssa's heart turned from orange to gold at the gesture, Emma's heart matching perfectly. Kevin looked between them, a soft smile stretching across his face. Alyssa drew her eyes back to Kevin, a little nervous, and Shelby's boyfriend opened his arms for a hug. Alyssa grinned, allowing herself to be wrapped in Kevin's embrace as he ruffled her curls affectionately. 

He gave her one more solid pat on the shoulder before making his way over to Shelby's side, wrapping an arm around her waist as the dark-skinned girl kissed his cheek.

Alyssa jumped slightly as she felt the unexpected sensation of a pair of lips on her own cheek, glancing over to Emma, whose cheeks were flushed pink. She smiled softly and Alyssa reached up on her toes to kiss Emma on the nose, making her girlfriend go cross-eyed. The sight made Alyssa giggle, and Emma smiled triumphantly, as if making her laugh had been the plan all along.

Sneakers squeaked against linoleum as Greg bounded down the hallway, coming to a stop just beside their little group. 

Greg bombarded his cousin with questions, making sure she was ok. Emma had briefed him on what would be happening that day, and from what she had told Alyssa, he had been worried about them. Alyssa had had dinner with the Nolan's the night after her sleepover with Kaylee and Shelby, telling her mom that the cheer squad wanted to do a group study dinner at one of the girl's houses. It was then that Alyssa got to officially meet the infamous Betsy Nolan. 

Emma's grandmother had been nothing but sweet to her, Emma grumbling that she was never this nice to _her_ before. Betsy had smacked her with an oven mitt, to which her granddaughter had made a wide gesture with her arms as if to say _'see? my point exactly?'_ Overall, the night went well, and Alyssa got to know Greg a bit better because of it.

Eventually, Greg is satisfied with his interrogation of Emma, and he turns his attention to Alyssa instead, a little calmer than he was with his cousin, but no less caring. 

Kaylee and Shelby draw the entire group's attention when they start arguing good-naturedly, albeit loudly. Alyssa watches the two banter, chuckling quietly and staying out of the conversation. The dark-haired girl feels a presence behind her and smiles as Emma takes her hand, intertwining their fingers as she leans back against the locker next to Alyssa's.

"Are they always like this?" Emma asks, amused.

"Pretty much"

"Poor you."

"You get used to it."

Emma wheezes a laugh at that and finally manages to draw Kaylee and Shelby's attention. Kaylee perks up and smiles at Emma, which the blonde seems genuinely surprised by.

"Hi, Emma!"

The blonde gives a small salute of acknowledgment. Kaylee looks like she's about to say something else when the bell rings for eighth period. Emma kisses Alyssa on the cheek and then heads off down the hallway, bound for art. Alyssa and Shelby turn the other way to make it to math and Kaylee follows after Emma, sitting down in English just as the bell rings.

* * *

Alyssa doesn't get to see Nick's reaction until after school, when he shows up to cheer practice along with many of the other guys who have girlfriends on the squad, including Kevin, who sits with Emma.

Emma looks only slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting in her seat and looking a little out of place. Kevin seems to set her worries at ease, even getting Nick to back off from the blonde for the time being.

When practice is over, Alyssa follows Kaylee and Shelby as they go to greet the guys, sidling up to Emma and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Nick catches the movement and stares for a solid minute before he says anything. The whole group is tense, Kaylee, in particular, looking especially nervous. The short cheerleader glancing back and forth between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"So it's true?" Nick asks, "You're really soulmates?"

Alyssa swallows, squeezing Emma's hand tightly as she nods shakily. Nick watches them for a moment longer, glancing down at their hearts which flash orange and gold in tandem, and nods decisively. 

"Okay. Good for you Lys."

The whole group breathes a collective sigh of relief, and Kaylee's heart flashes bright purple as she kisses Nick soundly on the lips, beaming with pride. He gives Emma a fist bump and Alyssa a high five, and Alyssa finally lets the tension out of her body. She had talked with her teammates in the locker room before practice, and though some of them had been a bit hesitant to accept her, Kaylee and Shelby had quickly whipped everyone into shape. Her peers had mixed reactions, but for the most part, she wasn't bothered. She didn't really know most of the kids she went to school with, and they didn't really know her. 

There was only one big hurdle left to cross.

Her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around this long. This story has become longer than I initially anticipated, but I'm here for it. I think you all know what's coming next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's about to happen. Do I really need to say it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This scene is honestly the one I was most nervous to write, but it's important. I hope I did okay?

Emma parks her truck down the street from Alyssa's house, not turning off the engine. She takes Alyssa's hand and pulls the dark-haired girl close, kissing her forehead and letting Alyssa cling as tightly as she feels the need to. Alyssa buries her face in Emma's shoulder, taking shaky breaths to steady her breathing. The cab of the truck feels so warm and safe, so welcoming. Alyssa doesn't want to leave, especially when she knows what awaits her in the world outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? I can go with you if you want."

Alyssa shakes her head, "No. I need to do this on my own. Thank you though."

"Of course. I'll be right here in case anything happens. I'm not saying anything will, but if you need somewhere to go, even if only for a little while, Nan said you could stay with us."

"I know, and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your grandmother for how kind she's been to me. Let's just hope this goes well."

Alyssa hesitates, stalling for as long as she can.

"I should probably go, huh?"

Emma nods sagely, stroking her thumb over the back of Alyssa's hand and kissing her knuckles as the brunette pulls away. Alyssa shoulders her backpack, popping the door open and looking over her shoulder at Emma as she gets out. The blonde gives her an encouraging smile and nod, letting her know that no matter what, she's not going anywhere.

Alyssa takes one more deep breath and shuts the door of the truck, backing away and turning around when she reaches the curb.

The cheerleader's shoes scuff on the pavement as she walks up her driveway, turning her head every few seconds to make sure Emma's still there. Subconsciously, she knows Emma won't leave, but her nerves are through the roof right now and Alyssa is more than a little paranoid.

Alyssa tries to calm her breathing, letting a glimmer of hope settle in her stomach. She doesn't know how far word has spread, but there is a chance her mother hasn't heard anything about the whole soulmate situation yet.

With a shaking hand, Alyssa unlocks the front door and steps into the house. It's quiet. Her mom's car is in the driveway, so she's either reading in the living room or upstairs.

"Mom?" Alyssa calls into the house.

"In the kitchen."

Her tone makes Alyssa's stomach twist nervously. Her mother's voice sounds cold and stony.

She knows. She has to know.

Alyssa sets her bag down at the bottom of the stairs and toes of her sneakers, padding silently through the living room and into the kitchen, where her mother sits with her back to the door. She has her IPad sitting on the table in front of her, but Alyssa can't make out what it says. She has a feeling she knows though.

"Hi."

Her mom finally turns to face her, and Alyssa can't find any emotion on her face.

"Sit."

The silence in the room is so deafening that Alyssa almost winces as her chair scrapes against the floor. Without a word, her mother turns the IPad to face Alyssa and pushes it across the table.

Looking down at the screen, Alyssa sees a Facebook post made by one of her classmates and teammates, Winnie Thompson. Winnie's mother had reposted it, allowing Alyssa's mother to find it. The post was actually very sweet, a congratulations to Emma and Alyssa for finding each other. Alyssa read some of the comments, many of which were from the other cheerleaders. Everyone was being so uplifting, claiming that Emma and Alyssa were the cutest couple at James Madison. Carrie had even tagged a picture she must've taken. Emma and Alyssa were leaning against the lockers in the hallway, surrounded by some of their friends, and Alyssa could clearly be seen pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek, much to the blonde's obvious delight. Their hearts were bright gold, the picture couldn't seem to dampen the warm glow. The picture was captioned with _'This is what love looks like'_ and it made the corners of Alyssa's lips twitch up.

"Would you care to explain this to me?"

Her mother's voice brought Alyssa out of her head, and the pit in her stomach deepened, twisting and gnawing at her insides till Alyssa felt sick.

"Um...I found my soulmate."

Her mother was quiet for a beat, and Alyssa didn't dare look up, for fear of what she might find. 

"Do you think I'm stupid, Alyssa?"

That made Alyssa look up, and that ever-looming feeling of dread settled over her like a thick cloud. Her mother's face was frustratingly impassive, but Alyssa could pick out the barest trace of anger in her furrowed brows.

"What?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that this _girl_ is your soulmate?" The way she said ' _girl,'_ like it was some sort of disease, made Alyssa's stomach squirm uncomfortably.

"I do. Because it's true. Emma and I are soulmates."

"She can't be your soulmate, Alyssa, she's a girl, and you're a girl. Let me tell you, that girl is nothing but trouble."

" _That girl_ has a name, and I would appreciate it if you would use it."

"Alyssa," her mother implored, "You're confused, this isn't who you are. This is not what God planned for you."

Alyssa scoffed, getting angry now. "I'm not confused, mom, and what would you know about what God has planned for me? Do you talk to him?"

"I know that women are designed to be with _men_ , not other women. That's how it is."

"But it's not," Alyssa groaned, frustrated, "Some men are meant to be with other men, and some women are meant to be with other women. The whole point of having soulmates is to find the person who is best for you. You make each other happy, and bring out the best in each other. And I've found that person. Emma is one of the only good things in my life, and for the record, I've known I was gay long before I met her."

Her mother's face turns into a grimace, "Don't say that word."

"What word? _Gay_ _?_ "

The scowl her mother directs at Alyssa when she says that is all the answer she needs.

"What's wrong with it? It's who I am, mom."

"It's not. You are not-" Alyssa's mother cuts herself off before she can finish, as if even just saying it will make it true.

"I am. Mom, I'm gay, I'm a lesbian. I'm not confused, I'm not sick, and you didn't do anything wrong. This is just who I am, and I'm not going to change."

Alyssa pushes out from the table, standing tall in front of her mother, knowing that every word from her mouth is true. 

"I don't want to hurt you, mom. I love you, but I wanna be me. And if you can't accept that then...I don't know."

Alyssa's mother sits back in her chair, dumbstruck, and puts her head in her hands. Alyssa waits for a moment, watching for any signs that her words have gone through. Her mother takes a deep, shaky breath, and Alyssa realizes that she's crying.

"I just-I just don't want you to-to have a hard life."

Alyssa's shoulders sag, and she heaves a deep sigh. Thinking back on all the stress she's been under for the last 16 years of her life, Alyssa decides she may as well speak her full truth.

"It's already hard."

Her mom chokes on a sob, and Alyssa so badly wants to hug her, but she knows she has to remain strong, or she'll break.

"Mom? Say something, please."

Her mother just shakes her head, not looking at Alyssa as she continues to just sit there. It feels like a gut punch, and Alyssa feels tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"So that's it then? You're done?"

Her mom still doesn't look up, doesn't say anything. Alyssa's heart feels like it's being ripped out of her chest. She takes a breath, refusing to cry, and silently leaves the room. She grabs her backpack and trecks upstairs to her bedroom.

She grabs as many clothes as she can fit along with other necessities and stuffs them into her overnight bag, grabbing her most valuable personal belongings and putting those in as well. Anything she knows she'll want or that she can't bear to leave behind goes into the bag, the last thing being a small, framed photo of her family. The photo is many years old, having been taken when Alyssa was around 4 years old. She's sitting on her dad's shoulders, grinning at the camera with chocolate ice cream smeared all around her mouth, a stuffed penguin clutched tight in her hand. Her dad has his arm around her mother's waist and both of them look _happy_ _,_ they're all so _happy,_ and it _hurts_. 

That happiness was long gone by the time her father left, and Alyssa longs for it, longs for the family she once had. But then another photo catches her eye.

This photo is more recent, it was taken only a few months ago. Alyssa, Kaylee, and Shelby had a tradition. At the start of every school year, they would have a sleepover, and this year was no exception. At the end of the first week of junior year, the three girls had loaded into Shelby's new car and driven back to the Gonzales residence. The three girls in the picture are all dressed in pajamas, smiling at the camera that was clearly a phone. Kaylee's hair was in two french braids, Shelby looked about halfway through putting her hair into a fishtail, and Alyssa's curls had just been thrown into a messy bun. They look so carefree, and Alyssa is reminded of Saturday night, eating dinner with Kaylee and Shelby and Mr. Gonzales, and how happy she felt. How freeing it felt to tell a parental figure about her soulmate without fear of judgment.

She places the photograph into her bag and zips the top closed, shouldering her backpack and heaving the duffel as far off the ground as she can manage.

Alyssa glances towards the kitchen as she's putting on her shoes. Her mom hasn't moved from the table, and another stab of heartbreak nearly makes her start crying. She makes the effort to not slam the door as she leaves, as much as she wants to. The brunette rushes down the street towards Emma's truck, a few traitorous tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Emma must have been watching for her because she's out of the truck before Alyssa has even reached it. They stand, staring at each other for a few seconds before Alyssa drops her bag and finally breaks down. Emma hugs her tight and lets her cry, not even caring how much snot gets on her shirt. Emma just holds her, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Alyssa's back and smoothing out her hair, murmuring comforting words into her ear until Alyssa can breathe again.

Emma picks up Alyssa's duffel bag and puts it behind the seats in the truck cab, before taking Alyssa's hand and leading her to the passenger side of the vehicle. 

Alyssa sniffles as she buckles her seatbelt and Emma is quick to get into the driver's side. The blonde offers her hand, which Alyssa latches onto immediately, lacing their fingers together in a vice grip as Emma starts the car.

She says nothing, which Alyssa is grateful for. The brunette doesn't think she could talk if she wanted to, and Emma's presence is comforting enough. 

* * *

Betsy is there to greet Alyssa with a warm hug that makes the cheerleader almost instantly burst into tears. Emma's grandmother leads the two girls inside, calling Greg over from where he was sitting in the living room. The tall blonde takes one look at Alyssa and takes her duffel bag, heading up the stairs to put it in Emma's room. Emma leads Alyssa to the couch, laying down and holding out her arms. It's moments like this that Alyssa is reminded of how lucky she is to have Emma as her soulmate.

Emma knows exactly what Alyssa needs, when she needs it. Sometimes before Alyssa even knows. And right now, all Alyssa wants is to be held by her girlfriend. The brunette settles her weight on top of Emma, feeling those strong arms wrap around her in the most gentle embrace.

Greg comes back downstairs and is promptly dragged into the kitchen by Betsy, who enlists her grandson's help in making a fresh batch of cookies in the hopes of cheering Alyssa up. Emma had warned her grandmother that Alyssa was coming out and that her mom might not take it well. Betsy Nolan, knowing Veronica Greene, had been prepared for the worst. 

Greg emerges from the kitchen over an hour later, a plate of cookies in hand. He finds his cousin on the couch with her girlfriend asleep on top of her. Emma was still wide awake, stroking her hand gently through Alyssa's curls. Greg smiles sadly at the sight, noting the dried tear tracks on Alyssa's face, and her puffy, red-rimmed eyes. The taller boy takes the folded blanket off the back of the couch, opens it, and lays it over the two girls without a word. Emma smiles gratefully and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa's hair. Her cousin nods and places the cookies on the coffee table for them to eat later, disappearing into his room to give them space.

The hours pass without much fanfare, Betsy coming in to check on Alyssa every now and again. The brunette wakes up sometime around eight o'clock and, with a little convincing, manages to eat something. Emma takes her upstairs and gives her a hoodie and a pair of shorts to change into. Alyssa takes the offered pajamas gratefully, slipping into the bathroom to change.

When she gets back to Emma's room, the blonde has already loaded up Netflix on her laptop. Alyssa is hit with an overwhelming feeling of love for the girl in front of her, and her heart, despite the pain, can't help but flash purple and gold. Emma looks up and matches her beat for beat, lifting up the blankets in invitation.

Alyssa climbs into bed and snuggles into her girlfriend's side, feeling safe and secure wearing Emma's hoodie, lying in Emma's bed, in Emma's room, in Emma's house. Her heart still aches for her mother, but she has a loving support system, a family she built for herself. A family she chose.

Kaylee and Shelby call to see how everything went, and are prepared to drive over to Emma's house to be there for Alyssa if she needs it. Shelby even extends the offer to stay with her and her dad, stating that Mr. Gonzales would be happy to have Alyssa. The brunette assures her friends that she'll be okay and that she'll see them at school in the morning, Emma promising to take good care of her. Kaylee and Shelby hang up with a shower of affection for Alyssa, making the girl's heart turn light blue until the line cuts out.

She'll be okay. She's not okay yet, but she will be. Her mom didn't officially kick her out, maybe she just needs time. Alyssa clings to that little hope as she settles into a long night of bashing trashy rom coms with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter, don't worry I'm not leaving it like this. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days and weeks following Alyssa's coming out, she slowly builds herself back up with help from her chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 physically hurt to write, but it gets better I promise.

The larger portion of the student body is either against Emma and Alyssa or completely indifferent.

Alyssa thought it would bother her more than it does, but the reality is that Alyssa has support from the people who's opinions matter to her. Her friends rally to her and Emma's defense at a moment's notice. The girls on the cheer squad have been making tens of posts online to show their support, and Kevin, Nick, and Greg talk to their respective teams about cutting back on the bullying.

It doesn't stop completely, but things are nowhere near as bad as they were before. It seems people are more hesitant to bully Alyssa, and that courtesy extends to Emma. Being Alyssa Greene's girlfriend and soulmate also practically shoves Emma up the social ladder and right into the popular clique. 

Though she doesn't really know how it happened, Emma is willing to admit it's a nice change. She and Alyssa still eat in the band closet some days, but Kaylee and Shelby manage to convince Alyssa to bring her girlfriend to the lunch table when they actually stay in the cafeteria. 

Emma strikes up a surprising friendship with Jess Monae and Hayden Sheilds, Kevin's twin sister. The two girls tug Emma into a strange companionship.

It doesn't really come as a shock to the rest of the group when Jess later comes out as a lesbian herself, and Hayden turns out bi. Shelby gives her boyfriend's twin a fist bump and welcomes her to the club, which sparks a whole new discussion.

The whole situation feels so surreal. Never in a million years did Alyssa think that not only would Emma Nolan be her soulmate, but her friends would accept her too. There is the whole issue with her mom, but Alyssa tries not to let it weigh on her too much. She said what she needed to, and her mom probably needs time to process it. Alyssa isn't going to wait around moping, hoping her mother will come to her senses. She saw first hand the stress it put on Emma, and she knows that some people just aren't capable of change.

Her friends are great at taking the pressure off of her when they can tell she needs a break, and lighthearted conversation flows freely at their lunch table now, better than it ever did before.

Emma feels a bit safer being in the cafeteria now. The bullying has stopped for the most part, likely because some of the top offenders have stopped. She doesn't have to worry about someone dumping the contents of their lunch tray onto her head, which is certainly appreciated.

* * *

Group dates quickly become a thing.

Edgewater doesn't have many places of entertainment for teens, but they do have a drive-in theatre.

The gang takes full advantage of this during the warmer months, and it becomes a very popular hang out. Kaylee complained about how old-school it is, but Emma brought up an agreeable point that the old-school nature just brings out its charm. 

The beginning of November in Edgewater, Indiana is surprisingly warm, and Kaylee finds herself sat in the trunk of Nick's car just as the sun is setting, waiting for The Darkest Minds to start.

Shelby and Kevin are on their left, already chowing down on a tub of popcorn. Kaylee swears that sometimes Shelby has a stomach as bottomless as Kevin's. The two seem happy though, and Kaylee takes note of how purple her friend's heart looks, and the fact that Kevin's is practically identical doesn't slip past her either.

Emma and Alyssa are on their right, the bed of Emma's beat-up pickup truck has been turned into a literal bed. Multiple blankets layer the bottom, providing a soft, cushioned surface for the two girls to relax on, and there are so many pillows that Kaylee honestly wonders how they managed to bring them all. Emma is currently at the snack shack grabbing food for during the movie, and Alyssa has wrapped herself in blankets, a pleased smile on her face.

Some of the other girls from the cheer squad are scattered around with their boyfriends, and occasionally Kaylee will spot one of them and wave.

Kaylee doesn't really know much about The Darkest Minds. She knows it's a book series, and that Alyssa, Emma, Shelby, and Kevin have all read it, which is the whole reason the group is even seeing it. 

Emma comes back about two minutes before the movie is geared to start, candy, popcorn, and drinks in tow. Alyssa removes herself from her cocoon long enough to help her girlfriend lay everything out before she tugs Emma down beside her and wraps them both in the blanket.

Nick puts his arm around Kaylee, and the shorter girl settles into her boyfriend's side as the movie starts.

About halfway through, a shuffling sound catches Kaylee's attention, and she looks back to see Emma turned towards Alyssa, her arm raised to allow the dark-haired girl to cuddle into her side. Alyssa rests her head on Emma's shoulder as the blonde wraps her arm around her girlfriend's back, pressing a kiss to her hair. It's still a little weird for Kaylee, seeing Alyssa with Emma of all people, but she can't be too mad about it. Whenever Emma is around, Alyssa is always smiling. It hurts a little, that Alyssa is supposed to be Kaylee's friend and yet she's happiest when she's with someone else. Someone who also used to be Kaylee's friend. But there is no denying or avoiding the fact that once Emma walks into a room, Alyssa's heart goes golden. And Emma always has the dopiest smile on her face whenever she sees Alyssa.

Kaylee is genuinely happy for them, she sees how happy Emma makes her friend, and she couldn't ask for someone better suited for Alyssa.

The movie was okay, Kaylee didn't really understand it, but Shelby, Kevin, Alyssa, and Emma seemed to enjoy it. Shelby kept going on about Amandla Stenberg, who apparently played the lead. Again, Kaylee couldn't really relate to the conversation, she was content to just sit with Nick and listen to her friends rant. 

Everyone drove back to Kaylee's house, as her's was the biggest, for a group sleepover. Kaylee's parents weren't home so Emma and Alyssa would be safe, it also meant that the boys were allowed to stay.

The night had been good, the energy was still high from a large consumption of sugar, and Kaylee was feeling great. Alyssa seemed to be doing better, which made Kaylee happy. After all the shit she had been through, the debate captain deserved a good night. 

Emma and Alyssa had claimed one of the plush love seats that sat closer to the kitchen, the brunette occasionally getting up to grab snacks for her and her girlfriend to share. Emma was practically dozing off, her head lolling to the side before snapping back to attention. Alyssa was in the process of urging the blonde to just sleep when her phone rang. She had kept it on vibrate during the movie but turned it back to ring when they got to Kaylee's. All heads in the room turned at the sound, and Alyssa picked her phone up and flipped it over to see the caller.

The cheerleader froze in her seat, her face going pale.

Nobody else could see the screen, but Emma got a look at it over her girlfriend's shoulder and sat up straighter, looking much more awake all of a sudden.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked.

Alyssa didn't respond, she continued to stare at her phone as it kept on ringing.

Emma surveyed the group. They all looked concerned, and Shelby gave Alyssa a knowing look, she could tell just by the girl's reaction exactly who it was.

"It's her mom."

The phone finally stopped ringing, going to voicemail, and Alyssa set the device back onto the coffee table. She leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. Fluffy curls of dark hair curtained Alyssa's face as the girl took a deep, shuddering breath. The tone sounded, and her mother's voice filled the silent room.

"Hi Alyssa...it's mom. I've had some time to think about what you said, and I've talked to some people myself. We have a lot we need to discuss, and I want to meet with you somewhere neutral so we can talk things out...I miss you, honey, and I love you _so much_. Please, when you get the chance, call me back and let me know where we can meet. I'm going to try and listen this time, and I'll try to understand. Bye."

The tone sounded again, and the line went dead. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Alyssa let out a choked sound that was halfway between a whimper and a cry. Emma scooted forward and put her arms around the trembling girl. Alyssa clung to Emma tightly as she broke down, her whole body shaking with each sob the wracked her lungs. Kaylee and Shelby got up, coming over to sit in front of Emma and Alyssa, each girl placing a hand on their friend's knee and whispering quietly to her until Alyssa calmed down.

The guys sat tensely, feeling a bit awkward about what to do. But as Alyssa wiped at her eyes and Kaylee offered her a tissue, Nick finally piped up.

"Are you gonna call her back?"

Kaylee and Shelby both swiveled around to level their glares at Nick, the football player shrinking back under their gaze.

"'Was just asking." He mumbled.

Alyssa sniffled, looking a little more presentable, and she picked up her phone again, staring at it thoughtfully for a moment before seeming to make a decision. The brunette laced her free hand with Emma's and typed something with her thumb. She put the phone to her ear and waited with bated breath. The line picked up after two rings.

"Hi mom...we should talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little author's note here; the entire time I've been writing this story I have been on winter break, as of tomorrow I will officially be starting my second semester of school. Depending on my workload this story may end up going on hiatus. I'm gonna try my best to keep posting, but school has a tendency to zap all of my motivation and drive.
> 
> Also yes I made Shelby bi, deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mrs. Greene finally make up with her daughter? Or will she let her walk away forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm back from the dead! I got a small tingle of inspiration right in the thick of my week and I clung to it. Here ya go!

This situation felt eerily familiar. Alyssa was sat in the cab of Emma's truck, hugging her girlfriend as she prepared to go and face her mother. Emma pressed kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose, and even one to each of her eyelids. Every kiss felt like getting tapped with a feather, and it made Alyssa smile a little each time she did it. They had only been dating a couple of months, but it felt like so much longer. Maybe it was the fact that they were soulmates, maybe it was because they had been crushing on each other during the weeks before they found out when they were just becoming friends, whatever the case, Alyssa felt so completely safe and comfortable when she was with Emma, and it seemed like Emma was too.

Alyssa was shaking like a leaf. After what happened last time she and her mother had spoken, the brunette was not keen for a repeat. The cheerleader let herself be soothed by the rhythmic gold pulses of her girlfriend's heart, staring into the bright light as if it held the secrets of the universe. She had never felt for someone the way she felt for Emma, sure there had been plenty of pretty girls who had made her heart skip and her cheeks flush, but she had never had that fluttery feeling that the girls in her grade talked about. That shortness of breath, the sweaty palms, the warmth that spread from her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes. It was like the rush of adrenaline she got from doing backflips, her stomach swooped with every turn. Idly, Alyssa wondered if this is how she made Emma feel. She hoped so, she wanted to. Alyssa wanted to be the one to make Emma's heart pound, the one who took her breath away in the best way possible. She wanted to make Emma happy, wanted to make her smile, and laugh, and feel every good emotion on the planet. It was a need so deeply ingrained in her, that she wondered just how long it had been there, lying dormant and waiting for the one person it was meant to serve.

The brunette sat, deep in thought, and only came back to reality as Emma tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and smoothed a hand down her back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I won't even say anything, I'll just stand there with you."

Alyssa's heart swelled, she really couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a girl like Emma in her life. She pressed a soft kiss to Emma's slightly-chapped lips, brushing their noses together gently as the blonde's scent surrounded her. Emma smelled like sawdust and fresh grass; she smelled like old books and apple blossoms. Emma smelled like home.

"I want you to, but I feel like my mom wouldn't handle it too well. She's still coming around to this, and seeing you with me probably wouldn't help right now."

Emma nods understandingly, "I get that. I want you to have the best shot at getting this to work, just text me if you need anything, anything at all, and I'll be right there."

Alyssa lets out a shaky breath, pressing one last kiss to Emma's lips as she opens the door and slides out of the truck. Again, that sense of deja vu hits her full force, and her breathing stutters momentarily. The cheerleader almost turns and bolts back to Emma, but she forces herself to keep walking.

The park is practically deserted when she gets there, considering how cold it is it makes sense. But that just makes it easier to find her mom.

Alyssa freezes a few yards from the bench her mother sits on, knee bouncing and she stares at her hands, clearly nervous. It's an expression Alyssa has never associated with her mom, and it's a little jarring.

Her boots crunch on the gravel as she walks closer, and her mother's head snaps up when she gets within a few meters of the bench. Alyssa hasn't seen her mom since that day a couple weeks ago, and she has to take a minute to study the shell her mother has become.

Mrs. Greene looks like she hasn't been sleeping well, her eyes are rimmed by dark bags and her face is lined deeper than Alyssa has ever seen. She looks to have gained more grey hairs, and lost a bit of weight. It's scary.

She seems to be studying Alyssa too, drinking in her appearance and trying to gauge how she's been since she walked out.

Alyssa holds eye contact, speaking first to establish some form of standing in the conversation to follow.

"Hi, mom."

Her mother lets out a shaky breath, the air in front of her face forming a small white cloud.

"Alyssa."

"We have a lot to talk about."

Mrs. Greene nods, breaking her daughter's gaze. She glances around the park before looking down at her lap. When she looks back at Alyssa, her eyes are a little misty.

"Please sit."

This is familiar too; Alyssa ignores the voice in the back of her head that reminds her of what happened last time she sat down with her mother. This is different. It has to be different.

Hesitantly, Alyssa settles onto the bench beside her mother, leaving a good amount of space between them. Her mom lets out a shaky breath and brushes her gloved hands on her jeans. The silence is near deafening, and Alyssa is about to open her mouth when her mom beats her to it.

"I'm sorry."

This catches her off guard. Her whole life, Alyssa has never known her mother to apologize for something like this, something she was adamant she was right about. But her moms not done.

"I've been acting foolish, and I can't imagine the amount of pain I have caused you. Not just in recent weeks, but the last sixteen years. You've been struggling, and I haven't been nurturing you the way I should have been. I see that now."

Alyssa nods along, not quite believing what she's hearing. 

Her mom turns to her then, holding Alyssa with a serious stare.

"I want to tell you a story."

Alyssa sits quietly, watching as her mom takes a few shuddering breaths and wipes her hands on her thighs again. When she speaks, her voice has a solemn, almost broken quality to it.

"Your father and I grew up together. We were both born here in Edgewater, we went to school together, and we were friends. _Just friends._ When we graduated, we went to separate colleges, but we stayed in contact. It was fine that way, until, in our sophomore year, he called me one night."

Alyssa takes in a sharp breath at the mention of her father. This is the most she and her mother have talked about him since he left, and she certainly wasn't expecting this.

"He called me, and he just broke down. It took me a few minutes to work out everything he said, but I got the gist of it. He was so scared, knowing that telling his parents would lead to him getting cut off completely. As a poor college student, he didn't have the means to support himself, and his parents were paying for his tuition. They had been starting to pressure him about girls and marriage. So I helped him. That Christmas, he took me home and introduced me as his girlfriend. We made up some cover story about how we had been pining for years and the long-distance finally brought us to our senses. It was complete bullshit, but they bought it. It was only supposed to be temporary, but they kept pushing and the next thing you know, we were married. He was still my friend, and I still loved him, but I could tell he wasn't as happy as he should be. Then we had you."

She stops for a moment, wiping at her eyes which have grown teary. Alyssa realizes she's sniffling too, and quickly wipes at her cold nose. She nods for her mother to continue, still a little confused about where this story is going.

"We were happy for a few years, but we started to grow apart. When we weren't happy, we tried to put up the front that we were. Neither of us wanted you to have a hard life, and we knew if things got rocky between us they would be tougher for you. So we tried to make it work. Until he met Elliot."

Alyssa stiffened. _Elliot?_ She had never heard mention of and Elliot before.

"Elliot was wonderful. He was bright and smart and everything your father wanted and needed that I couldn't provide. Elliot made him happy. Elliot was his soulmate, not me."

Alyssa's vision tunneled momentarily, and her mom's words went in one ear and out the other. Her dad was gay? He married her mom to hide it from his parents, had a family with her, and then left that family when he found his soulmate.

Her mother was fully crying now, tears leaving streaks down her cold-reddened face.

"I didn't realize how much I had grown to care about him until after he left. It's why I've been so protective of you. I didn't want you to go through what I did, because I knew how much it would hurt, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But I see now that in doing so, I've only caused you more pain."

She takes Alyssa's hands, looking her dead in the eye.

"You are my baby girl, the most important thing in my life, and I love you no matter what. I've been so blind the past sixteen years, allowing my own pain to speak for me, and not letting you be who you are. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Alyssa breathes deeply, sniffling as a few rebellious tears drop into her lap. A choked sob bubbles up in her throat and she throws her arms around her mother. The two women cling to each other, crying, for a few minutes, until Alyssa manages to pull away and stop the tears.

"I had no idea."

Veronica nods, "We worked very hard to hide it. Now, I want you to talk. I've been doing all the talking up to this point, but you deserve a turn."

Alyssa nods, wiping her nose before the snot can freeze to her face.

"Right, um...I had this whole thing planned out for what I wanted to say, but after that, I don't know if it really applies."

"That's okay, say it anyway, I wanna hear it."

"Ok."

Alyssa wipes her eyes one more time, sniffling a little and collecting her thoughts.

"What you said hurt, a lot. I honestly believed my own mother, the only family I had left, didn't want me just because of my soulmate. it nearly broke me. Honestly, it probably would have if I didn't have Emma."

Her mom stiffens slightly at the mention of her girlfriend, and Alyssa has to remind herself not to lash out in defense.

"That reminds me. I'm assuming she came here with you?"

Alyssa nods suspiciously, not sure where this is going.

"I need to apologize to her as well. if I've been awful towards you, I've been absolutely horrendous towards her."

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate that. Can I ask you something, mom?"

"Of course."

"Your voicemail mentioned you had talked to someone about all of this. Who did you talk to?"

Her mom is silent for a beat, seemingly lost in thought.

"I spoke with your father."

Alyssa's heart is beating insanely fast, mind still reeling from the last twenty minutes.

"Oh. I didn't realize you two still talked."

"We don't, usually, but I have his number for emergencies. If something were to happen to you that he needed to know about I would be able to contact him. I figured this could be considered important enough to warrant a phone call. Besides, he's better adept for a situation like this than I am."

Alyssa nods thoughtfully. It makes sense. If her father truly is gay like her, he would know what to do to best help her through coming out, he would certainly be more understanding than her mother was. It filled her with a strange sense of warmth, and her heart glowed green. Her mom noticed, and the sight brought a hesitant smile to her face.

With only a minute's pause, Alyssa reaches out a gloved hand. Her mother takes it with a shaky exhale of breath. This feels delicate. The whole situation has been fragile from the start, and at one point it was near broken beyond repair, but things seem to finally be starting to piece themselves back together. It's this thought that brings Alyssa to allow herself a small smile.

It's not okay yet, things are far from perfect, but Alyssa has faith that with time and effort, it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Some of you may have taken notice of the full-on intellectual analysis going on in the comments. Feel free to leave your own thoughts and opinions.


	10. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, unfortunately, just a small anouncement.

It was brought to my attention that the lunch table scene in chapter 8 doesn't make sense in the timeline. The scene implies that Emma and Alyssa have had sex when in reality they have only been dating for a few months. It doesn't make sense in the context of the timeline and has therefore been removed from the chapter. Rest assured, it will make an appearance at a later date when it becomes relevant, it just doesn't fit in the timeline as of now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I wanna go over one more time the meaning of each color that people can have.
> 
> Red - Jealousy  
> Orange - Discomfort  
> Yellow - Platonic Love  
> Green - Familial Love  
> Light Blue - Friendship  
> Dark Blue - Dislike  
> Purple - Passionate love  
> Pink - Attraction  
> Black - Hatred  
> White - No emotion  
> Gold - Soulmates (will typically flash every color of the rainbow before settling on gold, so as not to get confused with yellow, which has no rainbow beforehand)
> 
> Lyrics are from Dance With You from the Prom musical


End file.
